Making the Summer Last
by Sky-rim809
Summary: When a regular girl is sent to summer school because her teacher thinks she doesn't have social skills, she is surprised to see her favorite show's cast is at her summer school; Total Drama! What will she do to past time in the student slammer?


_**Making the Summer Last:**_

**Summary: **When a regular girl is sent to summer school because her teacher thinks she doesn't have social skills, she is surprised to see her favorite show's cast is at her summer school; Total Drama! What will she do to past time in the student slammer?

**Chapter Summary: **Lucy was your average girl until she's sent to summer school when her teacher thinks she doesn't have any social skills. What happens when she finds out she's with the Total Drama cast? What will happen on her first day?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Total Drama, only a few buildings and characters such as Lucy are mine. I'm a simple fan! Also, all of the book and game titles apart from _The Lady in the Ground_ are also not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1: One Summer Ruined, Or Is It?**

Flapping her book's pages, Lucy stared at the periodic table above the whiteboard on the last day of school before summer vacation. She wondered _'Okay, this is totally weird. I've done nothing wrong, why the __**heck **__was I held back from getting out of this boredom?' _

Lucy's teacher came back into the room with some papers and sat down in his teacher chair. Her teacher steadied his glasses before talking with Lucy. 'Ms. Gallagher, I've kept you inside because I want to talk to you about your social behavior' He said. Lucy said puzzled 'I'm sorry what?'

'Out in the schoolyard, I've seen you normally don't talk with anybody else during break. This is why you're other teachers and I have discussed about sending you to summer school to develop more social skills' he said. Lucy was distraught, a **whole **summer with the failing students with **no **brains at all? Not that she would say that to their faces, Lucy was a kind girl.

'Wait a minute, summer school? Here in the school? How will I socialize if we are all in one group learning?' Lucy asked. Her teacher replied ' Oh no, you won't be here in school, you'll be transferred over to a summer school in Toronto.'

Lucy had eyeballed her teacher. _'__**Toronto? **__I've always liked the hustle and bustle of big town cities, but this is a bit ridiculous!' _Lucy thought. Lucy was let out of the school and headed home to her parents and her annoying little brother. _'At least while I'm gone I don't have to deal with that little runt' _Lucy thought.

Lucy arrived home on her bike, parked in the garage she came inside to find that her parents were sitting at the dining table with a letter in her mother's hands. Lucy talked with her parents about summer school.

'I was surprised when we got that letter Lucy, you're failing with social skills?' Lucy's father said. Lucy replied 'Not at all! I just don't talk to people during my private break. I just like to get ahead of my work with reading my textbooks.'

Her mother said 'Well either way, you'll have to take the plane tomorrow morning at 9:45. Your dad will take you to the airport; I didn't want to see you off. I'll stay here with your brother' 'Speaking of that little runt, where is he?' Lucy asked.

'WHOOOOOOOOO! MY SISTER'S GOING TO BE GONE FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER!' Lucy's brother screamed from Lucy's bedroom. Suddenly, there was a sudden smashing sound. 'Uh, Mom! Dad? Where's the duck tape?' He screamed. 'OK, that little dweeb is going to get it this time!' Lucy yelled.

After dealing with her brother, Lucy hopped in bed and after she thought what would happen over at summer school, she slowly fell asleep. Soon, morning drew quicker than usual for Lucy and she woke up from her bed and quickly got changed.

After having breakfast one last time before the start of her summer schooling, she brushed her teeth and hugged her mom before leaving for the airport with her dad and gave her brother one playful but hard punch. 'That was for breaking my Total Drama commemorative plate.' Lucy said.

She and her dad arrived at the airport after a long drive and went past the metal detector to her plane. Before leaving, her dad hugged her and said 'Have fun, be safe and remember to make your experience a good one sweetie.' 'Thanks Dad, see you at the end of summer' Lucy said.

Lucy's plane docked and she left for her trip to Toronto. A whole summer away from her parents, brother and friends would be tough. Everything would be tough apart from being away from her brother. _'So ANNOYING!' _Lucy thought.

Lucy thought about how Toronto would be and decided to fiddle with her phone and started to write more of her stories. A lot of the time at school, her best subject was English with creative writing. She had a lot of titles for her books, like; _The Lady in the Ground _and the most personal of all, her private diary.

The time had passed after she started to play a little bit of _Fruit Ninja_, and started to read a bit of _The Keys to the Kingdom _before finding out they already landed in Toronto.

Lucy got out of the plane and waited for her teacher escort in the Main Area of the airport. After finally seeing a sign for her, she walked over to the person and shook hands with him.

'Hi, I'm Lucy' She said. He replied 'Hello Lucy, I'm Mr. Jones and I'm your summer school teacher, come with me into the cab to the academy.' Lucy followed Mr. Jones into a cab with her luggage and they drove off to the school.

'Now you're probably wondering what you'll be doing over at the academy' Mr. Jones said. Lucy replied 'Actually you just exactly read my mind sir.' 'Since I've heard you haven't been doing well with social skills, but have an excellent grade point average, you can be a tutor for the other students and also be taught some new skills you can use for the new school year.' Mr. Jones said.

'_No way! A summer school without actual revision learning, this is a pretty awesome teacher!' _Lucy thought. As they continued to drive to the academy, Mr. Jones kept talking about the school; a student pool, refurbished dorms, three hour breaks to go **anywhere** and a student café.

The more Mr. Jones kept talking about the academy, the more Lucy got excited. _'Wow, summer school isn't going to suck at all!' _Lucy thought. The cab finally arrived at the school and they entered though to the student dorms. 'The second floor are the girls, third floor is the boys and fourth floor are the teachers and staff just in case of emergency.' Mr. Jones said.

'Thank you Mr. Jones, I'll find my dorm on my own' Lucy replied. Mr. Jones had given her dorm number and immediately ascended into the second floor. _'Now where is that dorm?' _Lucy asked herself in her mind, Dorm 256 was her dorm. As she finally reached her dorm number and touched the doorknob, she heard a scream.

'AHHH! Duncan what the HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!' The unknown voice cried. Lucy wondered to herself. She's heard the same voice from somewhere. Lucy ran over to where she heard the scream, which was convenient since the scream came from a few dorms down.

Lucy knocked on the dorm of 267 and was allowed entry. When she opened the door, she was ecstatic to find what was behind the door. Courtney, Duncan and Gwen from Total Drama! Total Drama was Lucy's favorite show in the entire universe.

'Hi, sorry what did you need? I'm in the middle of a rant.' Courtney said. Lucy said with a nervous voice 'Sorry I just wanted find out where the scream came from, it sounded pretty serious.' 'Oh, nothing really serious just this lame jerk hiding in our room for some unknown disturbing reason.' Gwen said.

'Wait, I thought you and Duncan were going out.' Lucy said. Courtney replied 'Oh, you watched Total Drama?' 'Yeah! I used to watch it all the time with friends when you guys were still on the show.' Lucy said.

Gwen replied 'Awesome, nice to have a fan every now and then, but anyways answering you before, Duncan and I broke up like 2 months ago and it didn't reach the media so that's why you didn't know.' 'OH! Ok, but why was Duncan in your room again?' Lucy asked. Courtney said 'That's what I was getting to. Again, DUNCAN WHY WERE YOU HIDING IN OUR ROOM?'

Duncan said 'OK! Okay, I came in here to borrow something from you two. You guys were at the door so I had to hide so you guys wouldn't think I was just breaking and entering.' 'That doesn't sound anything like you Duncan, _'I had to hide so you guys wouldn't think I was just breaking and entering', _what were you going to ask to borrow anyways?' Gwen said.

'I just wanted to ask you if I could borrow one of your textbooks! Ms. Brown is going to throw a fit at me if I don't have one at today's lecture.' Duncan said. Courtney replied 'Fine, take it. Next time at least ask Geoff or Trent if they had any textbooks.'

'_Trent? Geoff? Is the whole Total Drama cast here?' _Lucy thought. Lucy said 'Well, nice to meet you! I need to get back to my dorm.' 'Okay, nice to meet you too Lucy' Courtney replied. Lucy walked back to her dorm and knocked on the door to see if anyone was in there.

Once again, Lucy was allowed entry and when she opened the door, one of her favorite contestants from TD was behind the door and she was excited. It was Bridgette, almost everyone's favorite surfer girl. 'Hi, I'm Bridgette. Are you my new roommate?' Bridgette asked.

'Yeah, my name is Lucy. You were awesome on the Aftermath show by the way!' Lucy said. Bridgette replied 'Aw thanks; just by saying that I could tell you're a fan of the show. Nice to meet you Lucy.' 'So, you have any idea what's between Gwen and Duncan?' Lucy asked. 'I sure do, Gwen said to me that Duncan was a total jerk when she caught him cheating on her.' Bridgette said.

Lucy replied 'Okay, thanks. So, do you know when we start classes?' 'The school lets us have one day before we start classes since it's the first day of summer.' Bridgette said. 'Awesome. I think I have an idea of what we can do to pass time for the day!' Lucy said. Bridgette asked 'Like what?'

'How about shopping near the beach? I saw some stores on my way here.' Lucy said. Bridgette replied 'Sure! Afterwards we can go surfing if you want.' 'Awesome! I didn't bring my surfboard though.' Lucy said. Bridgette said 'Don't worry, we can buy another one for the summer!'

Lucy and Bridgette exited through the doors and took a cab to the beach. Lucy was excited to be hanging out with Bridgette, especially with the academy filled with the rest of the cast. Once they arrived at the beach, it was shopping spree time. Lucy and Bridgette bought a few dresses and shoes just like any other girl would do. After shopping at almost a million stores, they both hit the beach with Lucy's new surfboard.

While in the water, Bridgette taught Lucy some new surfing moves. Lucy almost got the hang of it, but after a few tricks, she wiped out. After an hour surfing, Lucy and Bridgette took a cab back to the academy. Lucy and Bridgette started to talk about Lucy's normal life and Bridgette's life after Total Drama.

'So after Chris introduced the new cast, you guys have been losing more popularity?' Lucy asked. Bridgette replied 'Yeah, after a while it gets a little boring, but soon it gets a lot normal like before we even got on TV.' The cab arrived at the academy and they entered back through the dorm doors. Both Lucy and Bridgette struggled with their bags and soon Lucy bumped into someone coming down from the stairs.

It was whom Lucy least expected to run into. Trent! Lucy started to like Trent on the show after a while during Total Drama Action and blushed when she ran into him. 'I'm so sorry!' Lucy said. Trent replied 'No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Oh hey Bridgette.' 'Hey Trent, this is my new roommate Lucy.' Bridgette said.

'Nice to meet you Lucy.' Trent said. Lucy said nervously 'You too Trent.' Soon a girl came down from the staircase and said 'TRENT! Come on, you promised we could go and get some clothes for me!' 'Sorry Sydney, I just accidently bumped into Bridgette and her roommate. Well, Lucy this is my girlfriend Sydney.' Trent said.

'Oh, nice to meet you Sydney.' Lucy said. Lucy tried to shake hands with Sydney, only to be rejected. 'Sorry but, we've got to go and shop for some clothes.' Sydney said. Lucy replied 'If you want any suggestions for some stores, you should try some at the beach. The stores there both cheap and stylish' 'Thanks for the recommendation but I only shop at the best fashion stores. Come on Trent, let's go' Sydney said.

'Ok, nice to meet you again Lucy' Trent said. Trent and Sydney exited the building and the girls dragged their bags upstairs to their room. After finally dropping their bags on both of their sides of the room, Lucy and Bridgette laid in their beds while talking for almost 2 hours.

'That Sydney girl is a total handful, _'I only shop at the best fashion stores' _' Lucy mocked. Bridgette replied 'I know right! I have no idea what Trent sees in that girl.' 'Well, I guess it's curfew time. Goodnight Bridge.' Lucy said. Bridgette replied 'Goodnight Lucy'

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I know some of you have been wondering _'When is he going to damn update that story?' _I am **so **sorry that I haven't been updating most of my stories! I like to game a lot and I had a lot of homework a week ago and more. Also, my computer died so I was given y new MacBook Pro to use and I lost all of my FanFiction story files. ;|

**Next Chapter Summary: **On Lucy's first day of summer school, she starts to have problems containing her nervousness when she and Trent are paired for a social studies test. What will happen when Sydney gets jealous?


End file.
